


past and future

by uptownskunk



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [16]
Category: Somerset Holmes (Comics)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, sesquidrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownskunk/pseuds/uptownskunk
Summary: “Hey, you think you might ever let me kiss you again? Not now, I mean, but when you trust me a little more?”





	past and future

**Author's Note:**

> 016/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #32 – hope.

The stars are twinkling like flecks of glitter buried in the night sky above the back of the pickup truck they’re laying in, both of them flat on their backs and pressed together along the lines of their bodies under a threadbare blanket, when Barbie finally asks the question that’s been on her mind all afternoon.

“Hey, you think you might ever let me kiss you again? Not now, I mean, but when you trust me a little more?”

Somerset shifts next to her and sighs. “Barbie---”

“You _did_ say you liked it.” Barbie points out. 

“I have enough trouble with the past, Barbie, I can’t even _start_ to imagine the future. Not with everything that’s going on.”

“I get that.” Barbie hums, then nudges Somerset a little. “But that wasn’t a no.”

Somerset laughs, light and soft. “No, that wasn’t a no.”

It’s good enough, Barbie thinks. For now.


End file.
